ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Whis
Whis (ウイス) is a mysterious character that appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. He is always with the God of Destruction Beerus a.k.a. Bills. Appearance Whis is a Kaioshin-looking character with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds this staff in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Bills, and a blue sash. He also seems to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Biography Whis is the one who taught martial arts to the God of Destruction Bills, and he apparently oversees and trains the successive God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. In the film, Whis is shown visiting Bills in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Bills keeps sleeping, and Whis is terrible at singing. When Bills wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap because the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil, and King Vegeta was stingy according to him. Whis tells Bills that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans living on the Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Bills fights with the Z Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. On the film poster, Whis is shown floating showered in light in the background while Bills fights with Super Saiyan Goku. At the end of the movie, Bills reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Bills dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Bills is completely worn out, after they return home, Whis karate-chops Bills and the God of Destruction falls asleep. Whis then says that Bills will wake up again in three years and he leaves with him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Prelude to Destruction' – A Finger Beam attack used by Whis. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Video game appearances Whis is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Voice actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Movie characters Category:Villains Category:Males